


平安京战记

by Aiakos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Top! Tenshouin Eichi/Bottom! Hibiki Wataru；Top! Hasumi Keito/Bottom! Tenshouin Eichi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 03:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiakos/pseuds/Aiakos
Summary: 英智沉迷起游戏来了，因此敬人非常生气……





	平安京战记

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源于手游《阴阳师》和页游《刀剑乱舞》。本篇为腐向，涉及CP为天祥院英智X日日树涉和莲巳敬人X天祥院英智。“出于好心”来源于《游戏王zexal》TV中的贝库塔。

1

“平安京……战记？”天祥院英智轻轻地合上《阴阳师》。他有些疑惑地、又有些好奇地，还非常温柔地抬头看向站在身侧的姬宫桃李。他微笑着向姬宫桃李问道：“桃李，这名字听起来真有趣呢……它是什么？”

“游戏！会长，那是游戏哦，”姬宫桃李很兴奋地说道，“虽然是庶民的游戏……但是玩起来也非常有趣呢！”他歪着粉红色的脑袋，眨碧绿色的大眼睛，伸长了纤细的手臂，软绵绵地趴在天祥院英智面前的白色圆桌上。

“会长大人，《平安京战记》是时下在年轻人群体中最为流行的一款虚拟现实游戏，”站在姬宫桃李身后的伏见弓弦慢悠悠地补充说道，“在私立梦之咲学院，也有很多人正在玩这款游戏——这其中也包括了我和桃李少爷，还有桃李少爷的朋友们。桃李少爷正是在朋友们的推荐下玩了这款游戏，而我也正是被桃李少爷拉进去的。”

“奴隶一号，不要多嘴！”姬宫桃李努力表达出非常生气的语气。他有些费力地扭过头。红扑扑的脸蛋便冲着伏见弓弦鼓起来。姬宫桃李执着地摆出一副自认为很有威慑力的样子来。当他再次转过头面对天祥院英智的时候，又露出非常温顺又可爱的表情。他非常自然地撒娇着。“会长，一起玩游戏吧~好不好嘛~♪”

天祥院英智温柔地看着眼前的姬宫桃李。他真的感觉“Fine”的桃李实在是太可爱了。他安静地、稍稍地思考了一下，然后微笑着对姬宫桃李和伏见弓弦说道：“我有一个周末的时间。而且我也非常喜欢玩游戏呢——像是那款《偶像梦幻祭》，我就非常喜欢~♪不过，我在玩游戏这件事情，需要桃李和弓弦保密了。这是千万不能告诉大家的呢——特别是敬人~♪”

姬宫桃李兴奋地点头。伏见弓弦微微颔首。

2

《平安京战记》是一款流行在年轻群体中的虚拟现实游戏。游戏的背景设定在日本的平安时代。玩家扮演平安京里的一位阴阳师，维护人类世界与妖怪世界的和平。同时，玩家还可以不断地收服妖怪。

阴阳师有两种性别和四种武器可以选择。天祥院英智选择了以符咒作为武器的男性阴阳师。

阴阳师的外表就是玩家自己本身。而那些妖怪全部都来源于古代日本的民间传说，并将其拟人化——他们的脸，可以经由玩家的意志，捏成任何人的模样；他们的声音，也可以经由玩家的意志，调成任何人的音色。当然，性别、性格、记忆也可以随意修改——玩家能够将这些妖怪彻底地变成他们心底所希望的样子。

既是出于好心，也是处于坏心，天祥院英智毫不犹豫地将属于他的妖怪们的外表，无一例外地全部塑造成了日日树涉的样子，就连声音也是同样如此。天祥院英智已经用一座小城堡来装下关于日日树涉的所有周边——在某方面来说，这或许正是天祥院英智、天祥院家族的真正实力。

3

在《平安京战记》中，阴阳师收集妖怪作为式神的方式有很多种——在主线任务中，系统会赠送给阴阳师们三只初始的妖怪——稀有度为UR的风属性妖怪“大天狗”，稀有度为SR的冰属性妖怪“雪女”，以及稀有度为R的火属性妖怪“三尾狐”；在平安京的郊外寻找、打败并捕获妖怪；此外，在阴阳师的宅邸深处，还有一个叫做“妖怪扭蛋机”的物品存在。“妖怪扭蛋机”只有玩家化身的阴阳师才能够看见和使用的神奇物品——因为这个物品的存在，才使得这个虚拟的游戏看上去像是虚拟的游戏了。

《平安京战记》这个游戏里面，使用“小判”和“铜钱”作为虚拟的货币。“小判”和“铜钱”都能通过主线任务、日常任务以及野外探索中获得。然而，只有使用“小判”才能够使用“妖怪扭蛋机”，才能扭出藏着能够成为阴阳师式神的“妖怪”的“妖怪扭蛋”。并且，一枚“小判”就能换一万枚“铜钱”。而“铜钱”能够在平安京的虚拟商店里购买各类必需品。

六百四十八元人民币等于六千四百八十枚“小判”。一百五十枚“小判”可以扭一次扭蛋。但是如果直接进行十连扭蛋的话，就只要花销一千四百五十枚“小判”，而且还有一只稀有度为SR的妖怪作为保底。

天祥院英智并没有多想，总之他先扭了一千次十连扭蛋——他相信姬宫桃李也是这么做的。然后，他得到了穿着白色兔女郎服装的“山兔”日日树涉和穿着猫耳、猫尾的黑色女仆服装的“九命猫”日日树涉，以及穿着狐耳、狐尾的红白巫女服装的“三尾狐”日日树涉，还有穿着一袭白无垢的“樱花妖”日日树涉……

一千次十连扭蛋，他获得了一千个稀有度为SR的妖怪和九千个稀有度为R的妖怪。

天祥院英智看在塞满了整个院子的日日树涉的份上，不再去想去拆掉这个游戏背后的游戏公司的事情了。

天祥院英智用了整个周末的时间，硬生生地将“妖怪扭蛋机”里能够扭出来的UR妖怪都尽数扭了出来。紧接着，他去商店里买了大量的经验加成、金币加成、攻击加成和生命加成。他用钱买了无数升级材料、升阶材料和觉醒材料。过不来多久，他就能培养出几支能够分别应付不同情况的强大战队。完成一切之后，他脱下了虚拟现实头盔，并从座位上起身。他已经很累了。他回到铺满了日日树涉的爱心型抱枕、大团子、趴趴玩偶和毛绒玩具的大床上。他抱紧一只大团子，然后在疲惫和兴奋中沉入梦乡。

4

姬宫桃李躲在伏见弓弦的身后，并紧紧抓住了伏见弓弦的制服袖子。

鬼龙红郎和神崎飒马站在莲巳敬人的两侧。他们看上去像是在给位于中间的莲巳敬人作势，但其实只是在努力拖住他，并让他冷静下来。

一个月前，虚拟现实游戏《平安京战记》突然流行起来。很多人沉迷在其中，天祥院英智也是其中之一——不过，莲巳敬人是最后一个知道这件事情的，还是因为天祥院英智旷课的时间实在是太长了。莲巳敬人从天祥院英智的私人医生那里了解到，天祥院英智根本没有生病，他只是沉迷游戏而已。

现在，天祥院英智正在虚拟世界里，和一百万只妖怪“日日树涉”呆在一起。

现在，莲巳敬人已经爆炸了。他很想把天祥院英智的那张笑脸狠狠地打上一顿——其实他认为天祥院英智一定一直希望他这么做，他应该满足天祥院英智那个小小的却非常“贴心”的愿望。

莲巳敬人听姬宫桃李和伏见弓弦说过，天祥院英智已经在《平安京战记》的游戏中建立了一个名叫“Fine”的公会。他作为公会的创建人和会长。姬宫桃李和伏见弓弦也在里面。他们三个人都已经满级了，过完了所有主线剧情，并且开满了所有的妖怪图鉴。

姬宫桃李和伏见弓弦还说了，天祥院英智把所有的妖怪式神都做成了日日树涉的样子。

莲巳敬人突然想象了天祥院英智在虚拟世界的院子——一百万只妖怪“日日树涉”将屋子的里面和外面都塞得满满的，甚至还有一大群“日日树涉”布满了大街、墙壁、树和屋顶；一百万只妖怪“日日树涉”从早到晚地向着天空、向着大地、向着每一个人喊着“阿妹胫骨”、“阿妹胫骨”、“阿妹胫骨”……

这是莲巳敬人的地狱。这是天祥院英智的天堂。

莲巳敬人推了推有些下滑的眼镜。

5

莲巳敬人领着伏见弓弦和姬宫桃李，还把日日树涉带上了，一同来到天祥院家族的大宅里。仆人按照天祥院英智父母的意思，引领他们来到天祥院英智巨大而紧缩的卧室门前。仆人用一把看上去很旧的铜钥匙将它打开了。

呈现在莲巳敬人、姬宫桃李、伏见弓弦和日日树涉面前的，是一个充满了“日日树涉”元素的“魔界”——墙上贴满了日日树涉的海报；床铺上堆满了日日树涉的抱枕；书架上塞满了英涉向的同人本子……

这里还有十多个穿着不同服装款式的等身大小的日日树涉手办。

莲巳敬人赶紧扶了一下眼镜。

天祥院英智就站在房间的一边。他套着一身虚拟现实的设备，对现实世界发生的事情一无所知。他说着莫名其妙的话语，做着莫名其妙的动作——不论是听上去，还是看上去，都非常羞耻。

“真是……吓到我了呢……”日日树涉瞪大了淡紫色的眼睛。

莲巳敬人内心里的某个小计划成功了一小部分。

伏见弓弦用两条胳膊将姬宫桃李的头部紧紧地环住。“少爷，从现在开始，既不能听，也不能看哦。”

姬宫桃李怎么挣扎也没有用。“你这个奴隶……快放开我啦！”

日日树涉似乎有某种奇妙的预感，他走到天祥院英智的大床前，并一把将印着日日树涉照片的被子掀开。

日日树涉的等身大抱枕被压在了被褥下面。等身大抱枕上面的图案是穿着明显有些少儿不宜的服装，趴在被褥上，造型非常慵懒的日日树涉。

日日树涉拿起抱枕，然后翻了过来。“这是……黑色蕾丝睡衣加上黑色吊带丝袜吗？”他轻轻地呢呢喃着。“等等……下面好像没有穿……”

“伏见，带着姬宫离开这里！”

6

莲巳敬人紧紧抓住天祥院英智的头盔。这个举动，无论怎么看，都是想要把虚拟现实头盔给直接拽下来的粗暴行为。

伏见弓弦突然又勒着姬宫桃李回来了。

“莲巳大人，请等一下！”伏见弓弦的声音是十分紧张的。他完全可以冲上前去，拉住莲巳敬人，但是他并没有这么做——相反，他只是更加地搂紧了姬宫桃李的头部，像是要勒碎他的头骨一样。“莲巳大人，如果虚拟现实头盔在会长大人游戏时被强行拽下来，可能会使得会长大人的大脑受到永久性的严重伤害……会长大人很有可能在摘下头盔的那一刻，智力倒退回三岁……”

“我真的很怀念他小时候软软地叫我‘莲巳君’。你们是绝对无法想象的。直到现在，我时常也在思考，我和英智的过去究竟是不是真实的，”莲巳敬人的双手并没有停下，并说道，“这种像是漫画里的设定……这是怎么回事？”

莲巳敬人继续使出全力，发现这个头盔却难以拿下来。

“莲巳大人，其实现在已经有一些因为被强行拿下虚拟现实头盔而导致大脑受到损伤的玩家的新闻了……”伏见弓弦说道。

“玩这种游戏的人，本来大脑也肯定不是完好无损的。弓弦，我并不是在说你。我相信你是有分寸的。而且我相信你也会好好看着桃李，避免他误入歧途，”莲巳敬人这么说道，“当然，我也不是在说桃李。我只是在说那群沉迷游戏的人而已。”

“是……会长大人吗……”

他们的背后，日日树涉还在非常兴奋地乱翻着天祥院英智的日日树涉藏品。而伏见弓弦的姬宫桃李，似乎已经不单单说不出话，而且也一动不动了。

7

日日树涉其实是第一次来到天祥院英智的房间。更准确地说，日日树涉是第一次来到真正的天祥院英智的房间。过去，他曾经无数次地被端坐于云端之上的天祥院英智邀请，飞往金碧辉煌的天上宫殿之中做客。日日树涉所见到的天祥院英智的房间、天祥院英智的宫殿，是像幻想之中的天国一般，是无比神圣而高远的存在。

而此时此刻，日日树涉正身处在天祥院英智所一直掩藏起来的、真正的房间里。虽然他很早便轻而易举地了解到了天祥院英智的心思，但是他真正看到眼前壮观的景象，内心仍旧是被大大地惊吓到了——所有的思想和情感都只汇聚成了一句简简单单的“Amazing~☆”

墙上贴的照片有不少是日日树涉和天祥院英智待在一起的场景。日日树涉猜测或许是天祥院英智在勉强着他的仆人们去干些跟踪狂干的事情了。

不过，没有天祥院英智收集的这些周边，或许日日树涉是绝对想不到他的周边已经出了这么多了。

“英智在医院里的时候，”日日树涉看着眼前的“日日树涉魔界”，有些小感慨地说道，“一定非常寂寞吧……”

8

为了能将天祥院英智从游戏里拉回来，莲巳敬人拜托了天祥院家族的老管家给三人弄来了三套虚拟现实设备。

“我现在就要进入游戏里对英智狠狠地说教一通。我要将他把他从这愚蠢的游戏里面逼出来，让他深切地认识到自己的错误。”

莲巳敬人进入了游戏。

莲巳敬人选择了以弓箭作为武器的阴阳师。

姬宫桃李和伏见弓弦也同时进入了游戏。

姬宫桃李的武器是唐伞。伏见弓弦的武器是弓箭。

姬宫桃李召唤出伏见弓弦形态的姑获鸟。而伏见弓弦召唤出姬宫桃李形态的白狼。

莲巳敬人的镜片反着白光。

“这种充满了慈爱的感觉，究竟是……”

莲巳敬人在伏见弓弦的引导下，来到“妖怪扭蛋机”的面前。姬宫桃李直接给了莲巳敬人一些“小判”

莲巳敬人召唤出了辉夜姬。

莲巳敬人将辉夜姬转换为天祥院英智的样子……

“呜哇……好像看到了什么不得了的东西……”

“少爷，我们假装什么也没看到吧……莲巳大人的那副表情真的是……”

9

天祥院英智非常不情原地摘下虚拟现实设备。他看到日日树涉就站在他的面前，弯曲身体，将脸凑近在他的眼前。

“涉？”

等等……涉！？

“英智……”

日日树涉将手里拿着的天祥院英智所珍藏的英涉本子，举到他的面前。那本本子还是天祥院英智自己画的。

莲巳敬人、姬宫桃李和伏见弓弦也在不远的地方，将虚拟现实头盔摘了下来。

天祥院英智感到天旋地转。

10

天祥院英智终于从游戏中被莲巳敬人强行拖拽了回来，然后被家族中的仆人们按在了病床上，并绑了起来。似乎有某个好心的，又非常了解他们少爷的仆人，在他的枕边放上了一只日日树涉的小团子。

“有没有……那种……大一点的？”

小团子被换成了大团子。

“我是说……那种……人形的？”

大团子被换成等身抱枕。

“不对……是更加温暖的、更加柔软的……”

等身抱枕被拿走了。

“不……等等……涉……我的涉！——”

11

天祥院英智因为玩游戏过度而导致变得非常疲惫、虚弱的身体，在医院里的时日已经将它调养得差不多了。他再度回到了熟悉的校园，熟悉的教室。他见到了很多熟悉的人，但却没有见到熟悉的莲巳敬人。

“唉？会长，是说副会长的事情吗？呃，会长，你听我说，自从为了救你，副会长进了那个游戏以后……现在每天，都拖着鬼龙前辈和神崎，在游戏里的平安京大道上穿着特攻服、扛着旗子、骑着摩托车狂飙啊……听说他怀里还抱着一个金发的‘幼女’……”

天祥院英智睁大了湖绿色的双眼。他愣住了，转而又进行思考。很快，他就想到了一个非常合适的主意。

12

莲巳敬人带着虚拟现实头盔自然看不到天祥院英智闯入他的家中、他的房间里。天祥院英智还对着莲巳敬人收藏的，满屋子的天祥院英智周边疯狂地拍照。

天祥院英智来到莲巳敬人的面前，对着莲巳敬人那张无比虚弱、无比疲惫却兴奋异常的脸——“咔擦”。

“敬人，真是非常棒的表情呢。我要把这些照片贴到学生会的办公室里去。啊啊……

敬人，现在我好像有点体会到涉当时的心情了……”

**Author's Note:**

> 非常感谢您能够看到这里。


End file.
